


妈咪是一只布偶猫呢（上）

by Jiumensixian



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Summary: 昌盖兹发现自己长出了布偶猫的猫耳猫尾，并且开始发情了。
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Changez
Kudos: 1





	妈咪是一只布偶猫呢（上）

对于现在的情况，昌盖兹实在不清楚发生了什么，镜子里的自己头上多出两只灰黑色的毛耳朵，从自己整齐的黑发里立起，还时不时调皮的弹动一下。

尾椎骨处也变出了一条灰白相间的长毛大尾巴，昌盖兹不得不把西装裤松开一些让这条大尾巴完全出来，而此刻它正在身后悠闲的左右摆动着，与主人此时的心情完全不同。

如果昌盖兹没有猜错，这耳朵和尾巴的样貌大概是属于布偶猫的，此刻却完全不正常的长在了自己的身上。

刚才还在办公室里专心的工作着，突然感觉有些异样，来到厕所的镜子面前，就发现了这些，幸好这个时候员工们都走的差不多了，没人看见自己这幅模样，不然就解释不清了。

但是更糟糕的是，昌盖兹现在感觉身体滚烫，双腿软的快要站不住了，身下的洞穴出奇的痒，分泌出的蜜液快要把裤子打湿了，这大概就是到了猫的发情期了吧，人类从来不会体会到的感受。

昌盖兹已经给雷吉打过电话了，在电话里告诉他让他提早来公司接自己回家，但并没有说原因，毕竟这么荒谬的事，还是见了面再商量吧。

他觉得现在必须去解决一下了，不然他这样子就没法回家了。他用手撑着墙壁，拖着发软的双腿艰难的走进了一间厕所隔间，关上门脱下裤子发现内裤已经湿透了，刚坐上马桶，尾巴被压的疼痛就让昌盖兹立马弹了起来，他都忘了身后还有一根大尾巴。

没办法只能调换姿势了，昌盖兹改成了一只腿跪在马桶上，一只腿站在地上，低下腰抬高屁股，尾巴悠悠的抬起，已经湿透了的深红色蜜穴暴露在空气中，体内的空虚感越来越强烈。

昌盖兹迫不及待的把两根手指绕过臀部伸进了松软的洞穴里，他大口呼吸着弯曲手指，玩弄着洞穴里的嫩肉，强烈的快感一阵阵袭来，透明的粘液被不停搅动的手指翻出体外，顺着大腿流到了马桶上，快感让他的身体更加的酸软，棕色的皮肤泛起微微的红色。

但毕竟是结婚好多年了，孩子都有好几个了，虽然依然紧致，两根手指还是不可能满足他，而且还是在发情的情况下，昌盖兹不满的扭动屁股，这些都不足够，他想要更多，但身边什么都没有。

他忽然想起身后还有一根毛茸茸的大尾巴，用这个试一试，应该…可以吧。随即抽出湿漉漉的手指，抓住尾巴，但看起来粗长的尾巴，其实都是毛撑起来的，一抓没有多少东西，但总比没有的强。

尾尖慢慢的碰到了洞口处，软软的猫毛碰到了湿润的阴唇，刺刺的感觉非常的痒，昌盖兹用上力气，艰难的把尾巴一点一点的塞进洞穴里，软毛都被向后推去，细密的毛划过软肉，一会就塞进去了大半根，尾巴可以感觉到被包裹住的紧致与温暖，洞穴里被长毛扎的痒的不行，但被东西进入的感觉缓解了一些难耐的空虚感。

然后继续把手指插进洞穴里抠挖着软肉，另一只手用手指揉搓挺立的阴蒂，双重的快感直冲大脑，他感觉已经被快感搅乱了脑子，沉溺在下身传来的快感，耳边只能听到自己压抑住的轻微的呻吟声与呼吸声。

突然，身后发出了“吱…”的一声，门被打开了，昌盖兹这时候身下突然高潮了，因为这把昌盖兹吓了一大跳，身体不停地抽搐，身下喷出了淫水在马桶上，此刻开门就可以看到，一个荡妇以奇怪的姿势半跪在马桶盖上，上身还穿着整齐的西装，而下身却光溜溜的，甚至翘起了屁股，而身后一根怪异的猫尾巴有半根都插在身下的洞穴里，此刻正浑身不停发抖的喷着水。

这太糟糕了，不管是谁看到了这一副场面，昌盖兹都没有脸面再留在公司了，自己作为公司的总经理，已经结婚了的孩子的母亲，竟然偷偷在公司的厕所里自慰，身上还戴着疑似情趣用品的猫耳猫尾，怎么想都荒唐而淫荡。

“亲爱的，你果然在这。”熟悉的声音从身后响起，是雷吉，“你为什么不锁门？”天呐，昌盖兹感觉真是上天眷顾自己，自己就像一个被污蔑的罪犯得到了救赎，真是太棒了，他激动的快要哭出来了！

雷吉走进来从身后抚摸他翘起的臀部，摸了一手的汁液，然后温柔的抱起已经瘫软了的昌盖兹，把他的身体翻过来，看到他的小脸上已经红彤彤的了，眼里溢满了水汽，配上两只猫耳朵真是可爱到至极。

“我可能忘了吧，”昌盖兹用有些颤抖的声音回答，“为什么你现在才来。”“抱歉来晚了，罗恩惹了点事，刚解决完。”雷吉说着亲了亲他的脸颊。

他忍不住用手抚摸着昌盖兹微微泛红的皮肤，滚烫光滑的手感，怎么也摸不够，他脱下外套把昌盖兹光裸的下身和尾巴一起包裹住，打横抱起来，说“先去办公室吧，罗恩还在等着呢。”

雷吉温暖的怀抱带给昌盖兹无尽的安全感，虽然身体还是火热空虚，但雷吉与罗恩过来了，一切都不是问题了。

但是昌盖兹立刻意识到了一个问题，雷吉从出现到现在，对于他多出两只耳朵与一根尾巴的事情一句话都没有问，就好像这是本来就有的一样，他立刻明白了。

“我变成这幅样子是不是你和罗恩搞的鬼？”昌盖兹有些生气的对雷吉说，“亲爱的，你现在看起来美极了。”雷吉笑了笑说到，没有做更多的解释。


End file.
